


Vase

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie is forgiving, M/M, Poor Roger, insecure, vase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Roger broke Freddie's favorite vase. Now he is afraid to go home
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Kudos: 25





	Vase

Brian and John didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Roger burst into their house half an hour earlier, he threw himself on the couch and sobbed. They asked what had happened and finally Roger told them that he had accidentally broke Freddie's favorite Japanese vase. He was afraid to talk to him. Now he refused to move. Brian crouched beside him.  
"Roger, this is crazy. Go home and talk to him."  
Roger turned away.  
"He will kill me. He will stop loving me. I don't want to look at it." Roger lay down on the couch and cried again. Brian sighed and went to the kitchen. He hugged John.  
"I'm going to talk to Freddie, honey. You make sure Roger doesn't hurt himself."  
"Yes, dear."  
John went to the living room and Brian went to the car. Fifteen minutes later he arrived at Freddie and Roger's home. He knocked. Freddie opened it. He was wearing a coat.  
"Hi, Brian. Come in."  
"Are you going somewhere?"  
"I wanted to go to you. The phone is broken."  
"What did you want?"  
"Looked for Roger. He should be home by now, I'm worried. Is he at your house?"  
"Brian sat down in the living room and looked around. The vase was gone and Freddie didn't seem to notice. He took a deep breath.  
"He is with John."  
Freddie looked at him. Fear appeared on the beautiful face.  
"Is he mad at me? Did I say something wrong?"  
"No. I will say it straight. Roger accidentally smashed your favorite Japanese vase. Now he is afraid that you will kill him."  
Freddie looked at the table.  
"I didn't notice. Is he afraid of me?"  
"Yes. He doesn't want to go home."  
"I will go to him"  
A moment later they were in a car. Brian saw Freddie upset.  
"Don't be angry, it was an accident."  
I'm not angry about that. It was an accident. Just that he thought I would kill him for that reason. He is more important to me than any vase. I thought he knew that. "  
Brian said nothing more. They reached his house in silence. They entered. Brian silently called his boyfriend. Freddie entered the living room. Roger lay and cried.  
"Roger." The blond man jumped and saw him. He stood up and walked over. He sank to his knees before Freddie.  
"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.  
"Stand up," Freddie said sternly. Roger stood up and was shaking. Freddie sat in the armchair.  
"I know it was an accident. It hurts me that you didn't just tell me this. I wouldn't hurt you. You are the most important to me and I love you. And the vase can't be loved. Now do what you should do right away. Confess what you did. "  
Roger sat down.  
"Freddie." He said  
"Yeah baby?" Freddie turned to him.  
"I accidentally broke your vase. I'm sorry."  
"Nothing has happened dearest."  
Roger started to cry again. Freddie took him on his lap and hugged him.  
"Do not cry, honey."  
"I'm sorry I doubted you."  
Hush, my love. Come home.  
They drove to home.  
There. Freddie bathed Roger and kissed his lips. They went to bed. Freddie put Roger to sleep, in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My brother Tom accidentally lost my book. He was afraid to tell me, but he did it. And I, like Freddie, wasn't angry. After all, brother is more important than books.


End file.
